


By The Bonsai Garden (Dịch)

by Time71091



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boy Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, based on picture by Oda
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Borsalino quay trở lại sau một nhiệm vụ và háo hức dành thời gian với Sakazuki, người đang cắt tỉa cây bonsai của mình.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Kudos: 4





	By The Bonsai Garden (Dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By the Bonsai Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314609) by [RedPen1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992). 



> Fic dựa theo một bức ảnh Oda đã vẽ :
> 
> http://i.imgur.com/C4JP6JC.png
> 
> Fic dịch có sự cho phép của tác giả.

“Ohh vậy ra cậu ở đây !” – Cái bóng mặc trang phục màu vàng lơ đễnh đi vào một cách đầy thờ ơ – “Cậu-đang làm gì ở-đây Saka ?”

Sakazuki không buồn ngước nhìn lên khỏi cây bonsai mà anh đang cắt tỉa. – “Không phải chuyện của anh.”

“Ờ ~ cắt tỉa chỉnh đốn cái cây bonsai đó chắc chắn là chuyện rất thú vị, nhưng tôi có thể nghĩ ra cách khác để cậu giải tỏa~căng thẳng của mình.” – Sakazuki ngước lên nhìn đồng đội của anh, Borsalino mặc chiếc yukata lỏng lẻo, một cái ly đang được đặt ở trong bàn tay trái của anh ta.

Người lớn tuổi hơn trong hai người đưa tới cho anh ly rượu. Sakazuki cầm lấy, nhận thấy những ngón tay của họ cọ vào nhau và nấn ná lâu hơn mức cần thiết trong cuộc trao đổi đồ vật.

Sakazuki dời mắt trở lại cây bonsai mà anh đang cắt tỉa, tâm trí anh cuối cùng cũng chuyển hướng chú ý đến sự gợi ý của Borsalino. – “Tôi hài lòng với việc bây giờ ở đây, Borsalino.” – Anh nhấp một ngụm rượu vừa đượt rót, thứ chất lỏng màu hổ phách, vị caramel khói nhẹ đọng lại trong miệng, để lại một cơn nóng bỏng dễ chịu dưới cổ họng, hương vị tuyệt vời của rượu whiskey vùng biển Bắc Xanh. Anh phải kìm nén để không nở nụ cười, tin rằng Borsalino biết rõ lúc nào thì anh cần thứ rượu mà mình yêu thích nhất.

“Hmmm~ ừ thì chúng ta không cần phải rời khỏi phòng, tường trông chắc chắn đấy ~ cậu có nghĩ thế không, Sakazuki ?” – Người ăn trái Lorgia ánh sáng di chuyển tới ngồi bên cạnh Sakazuki, đầu gối trần của họ chạm vào nhau.

“Không phải ở đây.” – Sakazuki nhấp một ngụm nữa, thưởng thức hương vị rượu – “Anh lấy cái này ở đâu ?” – anh hơi cúi xuống và nghiêng qua phía người đàn ông còn lại, khiến vị đô đốc đồng nghiệp hoàn toàn chú ý đến anh.

Borsalino nghiêng đầu qua một bên, mỉm cười và để lọt ra một tiếng kêu hài lòng. – “Cậu muốn biết không ~” – anh đứa ánh nhìn không biết xấu hổ về phía người yêu lâu năm, đánh giá cao việc Sakazuki đã chọn mở tung chiếc yukata để thư giãn và nó rũ quanh eo, để lộ phần ngực rộng và săn chắc. Borsalino dành thời gian ngắm nhìn hình xăm ngọn lửa và hoa uốn lượn đẹp mắt, góp phần làm hoàn mỹ hơn phần thân trái vạm vỡ của Sakazuki. – “Trong nhiệm vụ ngoại giao lần trước tới vương quốc Lvneel, tôi không thể không lấy vài…món quà lưu niệm.” – Tâm trí của Borsalino trôi đi, anh với lấy tay Sakazuki.

Sakazuki gạt tay Borsalino ra và đứng lên. – “Anh quá lố rồi đấy.”

Borsalino đứng phắt dậy theo cậu ta và nhướng mày. – “Ohh ~ nói xem bây giờ chúng ta là gì nào ?” – Anh bước vào khoảng không gian cá nhân của Sakazuki. – “Đô đốc Akainu, Chó Điên của Hải Quân ?”

Yukata của Borsalino rơi xuống một chút, để lộ một phần vết sẹo dài dọc theo vai trái của anh. Sakazuki liếc nhìn xuống nó và vẻ mặt hơi biến sắc một chút. Anh liếc nhìn xung quanh, vùng lân cận đó, hiện không có ai ở quanh. Đang là giữa trưa nhưng khu vực dành cho các đô đốc là riêng biệt, và những nhân viên dọn dẹp đã rời đi từ lâu. Sakazuki nhìn chằm chằm con voi đang chơi đùa ở hồ nước cách đó không xa, như muốn nó rời đi. Chú voi con quay đầu lại nhìn với vẻ tò mò như thường lệ.

Sakazuki nghe tiếng tiếng cười khúc khích và chỉ khi vừa liếc xuống Borsalino, anh ta đã dán chặt môi lên bờ môi anh. Sakazuki đông cứng người một lúc trước khi đáp lại nụ hôn, cho phép răng và lưỡi anh ta tiến vào miệng. Borsalino có vị chuối, thuốc lá, và chỉ có một thứ khác độc nhất là anh. Sakazuki để người yêu tựa lưng vào bức tường gần nhất với một cú đập mạnh.

Borsalino kêu rên dưới những động tác của Sakazuki, bàn tay to lớn của anh dạo chơi trên cơ thể uyển chuyển bên dưới. Anh cảm thấy tay Borsalino trườn như rắn quanh cổ, khóa chặt anh vào một nụ hôn khác. Họ chỉ dứt ra thở hổn hển vì cần không khí, anh đã không nhận ra cả hai say đắm như thế nào khi chạm vào người kia cho tới lúc này.

Sakazuki phá vỡ cái hôn rồi chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Borsalino, anh ta trông rất nhếch nhách. Một thoáng qua anh đã suy nghĩ, bao lâu rồi họ không làm bất cứ chuyện gì gần gũi nhau ? Quá lâu để anh đi tới quyết định. – “Quay lại khu vực của tôi.” – Anh muốn phát ngôn một cách đường hoàng nhưng thất bại thảm hại, ngay lúc này anh cũng bất cần như kẻ chủ mưu.

“Awe~ rút cuộc vẫn không có cảm giác phiêu lưu tôi muốn thấy.” – Như chưa hề có gì xảy ra, Borsalino rời khỏi anh trong chớp mắt đã xuất hiện gần cửa. Anh ta trông chẳng khác gì lúc bước vào chỉ vài phút trước, không một sợi tóc rối. Sakazuki mất một lúc để nhận ra hiện giờ đôi tay anh hoàn toàn trống rỗng, tay anh rơi xuống khi cơ thể cảm thấy mất đi hơi ấm bên dưới anh.

Sakazuki háo hức theo sau.

***

Kuzan vừa trở lại sau một cuộc phỏng vấn chán ngắt và sẵn sàng cho một giấc ngủ trưa ngắn ở căn phòng trong vườn. Anh suýt dẫm phải cây bonsai của Sakazuki, rồi nhận thấy có nhiều dụng cụ cắt tỉa khác nhau xuất hiện quanh đó cũng như một cái ly rỗng không có mùi whiskey. Kuzan bỏ cái ly xuống rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, không muốn gặp mặt đồng nghiệp của mình. Sakazuki sẽ quay trở lại dọn dẹp, có thể là vào buổi sáng.

“Arara, tôi chắc là Borsalino đã quay về huh ?” – anh nói to suy nghĩ của mình – “ít ra thì Sakazuki cũng có tâm trạng tốt hơn…”

**[END.]**


End file.
